You Are My Everything, You Clod
by DimmerSwitch
Summary: New stories, more adventures for Senpai or Future me. Anyways, Peridot happens to crash into the earth in a small ship for no reason as of yet. We are in the eyes of Senpai, so what will happen? Not sure, but there are lemons, so have fun reading that.
1. The Same Old Days

Hey guys. Yea...um, I got some explaining to do. Right now though, this doesn't matter. All that matters is that I am doing a fanfiction for this because I was requested this and plus, I was shipped with this character, so naturally I had to make it and read up on the character so I could write this. Now, if you don't like the fanfic after the first chapter, that is up to you whether you return to it. I am not forcing anyone to read these, I am just doing this because I was requested to and plus, I think that this may turn out good. Now moving on, if you don't know me, I am Dimmer and I wrote My job At Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I wrote two more seasons of it and I have yet to finish season 3.  
If you are coming over from that fanfic, then you know what to expect from me. Regardless, this Fanfiction shall take place in my universe aka you and me and anyone else who is reading this. The other fanfictions that was wrote took place in this universe. Whether or not I decide to combine the two universe's together is completely up in the air. Those of you who understand that know what I am saying. For the others, that means that when I write these fanfics, I tend to just put words down like I am doing right now and don't even think about what is going to happen next. Anyways, without taking too much time, let us get into the world of My character aka me in the future.

Chapter 1: The Same old Days Everyday

(For this fanfic, we shall be looking through the eyes of our main character Austin. Throughout the story, we will possibly change, depending on what I feel like at the moment.)

Waking up ever so slightly, I hear a alarm go off. It is like 10 am and I don't even have a job. Well, technically, I do, but others in the world would not classify this as a job. Regardless, My name is Austin. I am 22 and I livestream for a living. I play video games and talk to people throughout "twitchland". It is quite the place, I can say that much. Anyways, I live in a decent house and I have a decent life so far. Nothing out of the ordinary has really happened in my life that has changed me in any way. I am 5'11 and have brown hair. I have blue eyes that sometimes, I swear change to a grey type color. Overall, I am a decent human being with a decent life. Well, sorta.

I hear the alarm going off in my ear. "Good lord, will you shut up already?" I yell hitting the button on my alarm. "Man, I really need to get rid of that thing. I don't use it as is. Plus, you gotta think of the fact that I don't really do much in terms of stuff before streaming other than I set up a few things and then go about my day before I gotta stream." I say to myself. Man, I really need to stop talking to myself. Right now, I live in Colorado and like, it has been a few years since I first started streaming. That and it has been a few years since I graduated High school.  
Man, I remember all the fun I had back then. Not the school part, but the rest was amazing. I don't think I would be here today if I hadn't started streaming.

After sitting there thinking to myself like a idiot, I finally get up and go to the restroom to do the usual and then get on with my day. After stepping out of the shower and brushing my teeth and such, I head outside to walk around town. I walk down the street for a little while and just generally walk around town. Nothing else to do as is. I just keep walking around for a while until I find a nice place to sit in a park nearby my house. I find a bench and just sit there for a while. When I mean a while, I mean like a few minutes. I just sit and watch as people are riding their bikes and walking by. I pull out my phone and just sit on it until I get bored and afterwards, I really don't do all too much. Well, you can say that, but something was about to happen. I just felt it. Like something was going to happen very soon and I needed to be here. Looking around for a few moments, I glance at everything around me and notice nothing. Umm...ok? Well, I thought something was going to happen.  
Apparently not. I get up and start to walk towards my home which isn't too far from the park. Right before I get home, I hear something or someone say something very peculiar. "What is that thing?" Someone says. I turn and see something in the sky falling towards the city. I can't really describe what this thing is, but I know that I probably shouldn't stick around.  
I make sure that I am out of range of the park because that "thing" looks like it may hit nearby and I am not really in the mood to leave yet. I am standing nearby though to make sure that it isn't like some alien type thing. Then again, why would aliens be a thing right now? I doubt if it was aliens, it would be falling out of the sky at a rapid rate. This thing is getting closer though.  
The ship or whatever is starting to take form and you can see it with a more detailed look. Everyone that was around has now disappeared and have left to make sure that they don't get hit. But for me, I feel safe here. I don't know why, but I do feel safe where I am standing.

All of a sudden, the thing lands in the park with a crash. The ship or whatever was small, so the descruction didn't look to be too bad, but it was bad enough to knock me bad. I ended up falling down from how far it knocked me back, but I didn't fall on my head. After all of the chaos is said and done with this thing, I just stand up and stare. No one else is really around me that I know of. What if there is a person inside? Well, they would be a alien, but what if they are good? Then again, I don't want to risk them being evil and wanting to kill everyone. But, I...You know what? Screw it, I am going down there to check.

I run down to the park from my house which is like a block away at least from my home. Alot of smoke is coming from this thing. Where is everyone? I can't be the only one here seeing this ship like thing. The object made a decent sized hole in the ground. Looks kinda like a escape pod but a little bigger. I look closer and see a door opening ever so slightly. This door opens and I see a figure walk out slowly before falling over.  
I take a look for a second and look around to see if anyone is around. Seriously, where did everyone go? After observing my surroundings, I go down into the hole and take a closer look. The "ship" is a green color. The thing isn't that big though, so you would think that not even one person could fit in there. After examining the ship, I walk over to the figure that is on the ground. They are mostly a green color, but different shades of green all over.  
They seem to have hair but it is in some kindof shape. It kinda looks weird. I turn them over to get a good look at their face and upon seeing them, I notice a few details. They seem to have a visor covering their eyes, and I notice that because it is cracked on one side. Their fingers seem to not be attached at all though. Strange thing. Looking at them further, I see that they are a female and this automatically makes me alot more cautious because you never know what a woman that is of her figure can do. I always have to be like that though. Anyways, she seems to be bruised up though. I would take her to a hospital, but I am afraid that they will just report her to the military and take her away. Even so, they might kill her. I mean, I have no feelings for this thing, but I don't want to see them suffer. I proceed to pick them up gently and put her up out of the hole and climb out. I then pick her back up and start walking towards my house because what else can I do? I don't exactly have a choice and I am not just going to leave her here.

Upon reaching my home, I step inside and lay her on my bed in my bedroom. I am no doctor, but I am sure that I can help her in some way. I examine her a little more before checking to see what all I can do for her right now. Mostly the bruises exist on her face because she seems to be wearing armor except on her upper arms and such. Not many bruises there though. I try and clean the dirt off of her face but only so much so that I don't hurt her and maybe cause her to wake up.  
After cleaning her up, I try and clean up the scars on her face a little before covering her up and leaving the room. I take a last look at her before leaving however. I feel like this will be a long day.

Turns out, the day didn't last long. I started streaming like I do everyday and talked to people in chat and didn't bother to mention about the girl alien creature or whatever that I found. I keep it a secret and I just play games with people for the day. Alot of things happened as always and we all had fun. Overall, a very nice day after everything that happened this morning. What did I do in between streaming and finding that girl you ask? Well I sat in the other room on my computer and did nothing until it was time to setup and stream. Literally, my whole day. After ending the stream, I turn off everything as I just streamed for 7 or 8 hours like I do everyday. I head to my room and open the door and see that the girl is still sleeping. Well, I can't really move her as she looks comfortable as is. Seems like she moved quite a bit in her sleep. Well, all I can do now is hop in bed and try to sleep myself, but I feel like I should just sleep on the couch. I just turn off the alarm and head into the living room and lay down on my couch until I pass out.

A few hours later

I feel movement in my sleep. Lots of movement, and I really don't know how to explain it. You know what? I can't take it anymore. I gotta see what the heck is going on. I open my eyes to see someone standing above me. At first, I do nothing but lay there and look up. Luckily, there is a lamp next to the couch and I turn the lamp on to see that girl standing there. She is just looking down on me.  
"Um...Can I help you?" I say. She just stands there for a minute before snapping out of whatever state she was in. "Um...no, I am sorry, I was just waiting on you to wake up." She says. "Well, can you not stare at me while I sleep? It is kinda creepy." I say. She looks at me for a second. "Well, before you good back to sleep, I must ask, Where am I? And what happened to my ship?" She says. So that is a ship. But, how can someone of her figure fit in that thing? I think of something for a second before replying. "Well, you are in my home on this planet called earth.  
Your ship crashed nearby and you walked out and fell down. That is the last thing I remember. But, I recommend not leaving the house because you never know who could be watching outside and to add to that, you are in no shape to leave. I cleaned you up around the facial area for the most part, but I have no idea if you are hurt anywhere else." I say. "What are you talking about? I am perfectly fine you clod." She says starting to move and limping a little bit before falling. I get up immediately and make sure that she didn't hurt herself. "You see, you are in no shape to move.  
You just need to rest for a few days. Trust me, I can take care of you because no one else here will. I don't know why I am the person to help, but if you don't want to be killed on the spot, I highly recommend staying here." I say. "Are you doubting my abilities?" She says getting angry. "Woah woah, I don't mean it like that. I am just saying that you need to rest because who knows what would happen if you left this house. Like I said, you are in no shape for anything right now. I am surprised you were even able to walk in here with that limp." I say. She just looks down. "Here, just sit down and I will tend to your wounds more if I can." I say. I take her over to the couch and sit her down there.

After grabbing what I can that I could use as a first aid kit, I head over to the couch to tend to her wounds. She takes off her boot like armor and I take a look at it and tend to it the best I can. She makes a few noises during so and I make sure she is ok before tending to her wounds a little more. Afterwards, I bandage it up and I put her boots or whatever back on her. I then just take all the stuff I used and set it aside. I then sit down and catch my breath for a minute. "Now, don't do too much for a few days because you need to let those legs heal up." I say. "I will be fine you clod, I will be better by morning." She says.  
"Yea, whatever." I say. I grab my laptop and then sit back down on the couch and she proceeds to watch me as I browse the various websites and send messages out on skype and ask what to do tomorrow on stream. Meanwhile, she just watches me like a child. She acts like a child to be honest. After a few minutes of browsing, I get bored and turn off my laptop and just turn on the tv and proceed to watch tv. "Is this how you clods live? Just doing nothing?" She says. "Well not everyone is like me, but for me, I make money entertaining people and afterwards, I can just sit around and do nothing. But I love my fans so I try and interact with them as much as possible." I say.  
After that, I just sit there and slowly start to fall asleep. Eventually, my eyes get heavy to the point of no return and I pass out.

Peri's point of view.

Who does this clod think he is? Saying I can't go anywhere? I know that I am going to be better by morning. I just know it. I look over at him and see that he has fallen asleep. These clods seem to fall asleep very easily, don't they? But looking at him for some reason just makes me feel all flustered inside. I...I don't understand this feeling. I...I wanna know why I am feeling like this. Maybe I should wake him up and ask him. No...he may get mad at me. I don't want to wake him up again and cause him to be angry. But...could this be what I was told by the others? Could this be that feeling I was told about? Maybe I could just sneak a little one on him. What am I talking about?  
There is no way and why would I want to? No...I don't feel like that towards him. I couldn't l...l...l...love him. He is a clod. Well, he is a human, but he is a clod. I couldn't love a clod. I look over at him again and get flustered and turn away. I know he is sleeping, but I just feel like he may be the one. He looks so cute sleeping too. What am I saying Peridot? Calm yourself down. You don't know what love is. You don't know the first thing about it. Although, I could just sneak a kiss and then go back to bed. Maybe just one. Maybe. I start to slowly lean in.

My point of view.

After a few minutes of dozing off, I try to wake up. As soon as I open my eyes, I see a set of lips near my mouth with the girl's eyes closed. I feel the lips press against my own. Lots of thoughts are going through my mind at the moment during this. What the heck is she doing? Why me of all people? I mean, I did save her, but what the heck? She is a alien man, why are you kissing her? I was asleep man, I can't do nothing about that. After her lips are off of mine, she opens her eyes and looks at me and immediately gets red upon seeing that I have woken up. "Um...care to explain that?" I say. She gets a angry look. "You wasn't suppose to know!" She yells as she runs back into my room with a limp still.  
What the heck was that? Why didn't I stop her though? I already said I don't have feelings for her, but I didn't stop her when she did that. I get up and walk slowly over to my room door and open it slightly. I see her on the bed looking down. I can't imagine what is running through her mind right now. She just kissed me. A alien just kissed a human. What the heck is going on here?! She sees me then and yells at me. I just open the door more and walk in. "No! I said leave! I don't want to see you right now." She says. "I just want a explanation is all." I say. She gets red. "Um...well...you see...I thought that I could..." She stops and gets even more red. I have a sudden realization. "Oh I get it now. You are-" "Shut it you clod." She says cutting me off.  
I walk over to the bed and sit down next to her and she moves over further away. "Listen, I know what you must be feeling right now. It may be different for you because you are a girl, but I know how it feels. I have felt that same feeling for a while with many women I have met in the past." I say. "Are you dumb? I just kissed you. That and you have no idea what I am feeling right now you clod." She says. "You are feeling flustered around me and you get red. It is kinda obvious of how you feel." I say. "I said Shut it!" She yells. "Fine, but I am going back to sleep. Don't bother waking me up for anything unless you need your bandages changed." I say before leaving the room. Before I leave, I hear movement behind me and a slight tug at my shirt. "Don't." She says in a soft voice. "Hmm?" I ask.  
"I said don't leave you clod!" She says. "Why not?" I ask. "Just don't. Stay with me for a while." She says in a soft voice. I turn around and she is looking down and lays her head on my chest while still looking down.

We stand there for what feels like minutes and she finally picks her head up and goes over to the bed and sits down. I walk over to the bed and sit down next to her and she doesn't look at me. She just lays her head on my shoulder for a minute or so and she moves back on the bed and lays down. "Will you please lay with me?" She says softly. I can't exactly refuse her offer. I get on the other side of the bed and lay down next to her. She just looks at me meanwhile and I just look back at her. I then start to close my eyes ever so slowly after a minute or so. While closing my eyes, I see her moving towards me and I feel the bed moving as she turns around and puts one of my arms around her. I then pass out.

A few more hours later.

I wake up around 4 am and I slowly open my eyes to myself being on my back completely.

Lemons ahead, so beware.

I am on my back completely and I am opening my eyes to see the girl naked completely in front of me. She seemed to have taken her armor off and her regular clothes are tossed to the side. She is down by my groin area and is looking at me. I don't seem to have my clothes off and she seems to just be getting started with whatever she is going to do. I open my eyes completely and see her full figure. "Wake up clod." She says with a smirk. I just look at her for a second before responding. Then I just don't respond to her. She starts to get a little nervous as she starts working her way towards the zipper and button of my pants. "S...Senpai? I was wanting to ask you before I did this, but...will you break my things?" She says as she gets more embarrassed. She sits there waiting on me to respond. Did she just call me Senpai?  
"Umm...I am sorry? Can you repeat that?" I say a little confused. "I said break my things you clod! I want you to break my insides!" She yells at me and gets even more embarrassed than before. Hmm. Well this is interesting. I don't remember being in this situation since Yandere was with me back in my old state. "Well...Do you even know what you are doing?" I say. "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" She says nervously. "You don't know anything about sex do you?" I say. She looks down. "I can learn." She says. She starts to unbutton my pants and unzips them and pulls down my pants to reveal my dick. "S...Senpai. I had no idea that you were this size." She says. I am not too impressive. I am just a average size when it comes to how big my dick is. I mean, 6 inches isn't that much really. "S...Senpai? Can I, you know?" She says. "If you think you know what you are doing,  
go ahead." I say. She takes her fingers, since she doesn't really had a full on hand, and starts to touch it. She touches it with one finger and moves it up and down. "S...Senpai, do you feel good?" She asks. Meanwhile, I am just sitting here watching and closing my eyes to enjoy the moment. "Yea, it feels fine." I say. I open my eyes and see her face light up with excitement. "I will do my best to make you feel good Senpai!" She exclaims. "Yea, you do that." I say with a chuckle. She looks focused at my Penis as she grabs ahold of it and starts to stroke it at a fast pace. She moves closer to it as she keeps moving her hand up and down. "Senpai? Can I..." She pauses. "Can I suck on it?" She asks. Is that a question? Like really? She is in control right now and she wants to ask me for permission to blow me? You know what? Nevermind, I will just let this happen. She seems like she knows nothing about sex. Which is never good. "Yea, sure." I say. Without further words, she goes full force into sucking my dick. Moving up and down at a rather faster pace then when she was stroking me. I even start to feel her tounge move around as she is sucking. Ok, maybe she knows a few things about sex.

She comes up for a breather as she runs out of breath while sucking. She starts to pant as she catches her breath. "I...I really...I really want to go further Senpai." She says. Is she serious? "You are serious about this?" I ask. She shakes her head. "Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you." I say. She climbs on top of me without sticking my dick in her and she just sits on me. "S...Senpai? Will you lick my pussy? You see, I am not wet enough yet and I want to give you something in return." She says. "Umm...I guess s-" Without notice, she moves her pussy towards my mouth and she lays back on the bed and pushes my head further into her pussy as I start to lick her. "Oh yes! Senpai! Go further, Make me cum!" She says moaning. I continue to lick her and all the while, she is moaning and being louder than ever. Moments later, she moans very loudly and I move my head away as she starts to squirt her juice everywhere. As soon as she finishes, She looks at me. "Senpai! Why didn't you keep licking? You clod! You Baka!." She says. Well, didn't know she knew that term. "For your punishment, you will pierce me right now and I will be the one to move around, not you." She says. Oh boy, i can't move. Such a big punishment. "Yea, whatever you say." I reply. She pushes me down on the bed and climbs back on me and gets ready to insert my dick into her. "You know this will hurt right?" I say. "Shut up clod! I know what I am doing." She says. "I am just trying to warn y-" I am cut off by her fingers, that are free, closing my mouth and moving slowly away. "That is a good Senpai. Now, you will pierce me and I will ride you and you can't do anything about it." She says. Good statement there random girl that I just met like some hours ago.  
I don't even know her name yet.

As I finish my thoughts, I feel my dick sliding into her as she starts to moan as she slowly goes down. After finishing moving down, I feel more wetness. "Did you just cum from inserting my dick into you?" I ask. "Shut it." She says. Wow, she really acts like a Tsundere, doesn't she? She starts to slowly move up and down as she continues moaning while doing so. She moves her hands to my chest for support and looks at me while riding me. "Ohhh! Oh Senpai, I am being pierced by your member! Please! Pierce me more!" She yells at me moving up and down faster. She looks at me directly and gets a look and moves towards my lips while moving up and down on me. She then starts to kiss me and moves her tounge around in my mouth and also locks with my tounge. I exchange saliva with her as she kisses me. Soon, we seperate our mouths' and tounges' as she moves up and looks like she might orgasm again. I am getting close myself. "Senpai! You Clod! Give me your seed! I don't care if it kills me! I want to have your babies!" She yells. Wait, What?! All of a sudden, I can't think anymore as I get ready to cum into her. "Senpai!" She yells orgasming. As soon as she finishes, I start to cum myself as to hold back until she finished, but I couldn't hold back any more. "Senpai, I want to taste your seed." She says. She gets off my dick slowly and moves immediately downward so she can suck on my dick. She starts to suck and I feel her tounge moving again. As soon as she is done, She comes up for a breather and climbs on top of me and lays there. "That tasted good Senpai. Please, can we do it more?" She asks looking at me with puppy dog eyes. I almost give in, but as I am tired, I hold myself back. "No more for tonight. I am too tired and you still need rest. Your leg won't heal up if you keep having sex with me. At least, it will take longer." I finish. She gets a sad face. "You clod." She says with a sad face. "Just fall asleep on top of me or beside me and maybe tomorrow we can do it some more before I stream." I say. She says nothing else to me and I just close my eyes slowly as she messes with me some more by playing with my face and hair before I finally pass out.

Lemons over, you are safe now.

I wake up around noon and she is still on top of me naked. She is still playing with my face though and seems to not have slept. "Did you even get any sleep?" I ask. "Not really, I played with your nose and such for a bit and tried to fall asleep, but I only slept for a few hours and then I woke up and played with your face and hair until now." She says. Interesting. I don't know whether to believe that or not. "Senpai?" She says. "Yea?" I reply. "I love you." She says.

Alright, That ends the first Chapter of You Are My Everything, You Clod. Long title, but it works. I really don't know how you guys will feel about this, but I shall continue it until I feel like it is done. Either way, time for a outro that only people from My Job At Freddy's understand. Will Senpai/Austin ever figure out what that girl's name is? Probably. Just not yet. Will she possibly die from giving birth if she is pregnant? I don't know really. From what I have heard recently, Senpai/Me in the future is a Saiyan as well, but you know, let's see how that works out. Anyways, find out in the next episode of Drago- (New fanfiction and you are still here) Yea, i kinda have to stay because I am the narrator as well as you as well as many people. (Just shut up with that. We or me and maybe everyone else who likes this only want to see more SenpaixPeridot)  
Fine sheesh. Find out on the next Chapter of You Are my Everything, You Clod. Bye bye now. 


	2. Stranger Things Approach

Welp, Literally writing this as soon as my 24 hour livestream ended. So that is fun. Anyways, back to more important stuff like the story.  
So before we get started, I just wanna discuss one thing or two with you guys. So, when I first started to write this, I expected to do bad with it. But, of course as I am always told,  
When i write, it tends to be good apparently. Well that is what I have been told by a few people. When My job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria came out, I was shocked at how many people liked it. But of course, since that fanfiction was complete and I have yet to finish the series as a whole, I still have tons of work to do with that. Right now my main priority is getting another chapter of this wrote because people who read my other stuff or are usually in my livestreams ask when chapter 2 is coming out. Since I have no energy today, I thought I would just get it started and get a little bit into the 2nd chapter of this. I mean, I am running on no sleep. I shouldn't overwork myself, but I want to make this fanfiction just come to life by writing words. I don't know, maybe I am too tired to write. Maybe I am not. I am really just here to continue to satisfy people with more and more work. That is the whole point of my work on here. Otherwise, I just livestream and that is it. Anyways, enough blabbering. Let's get into the story.

Recap: Austin had met a girl who had just crashed into the planet. No one was around, so Austin took this Alien girl to his home to patch her up and try and keep her from the world in a way. Well, turns out, this girl falls in love with him and they literally had sex without even going out yet. Seems about how Austin gets treated these days. Anyways, that about does it for the recap, enjoy Chapter 2. (literally only hours after the stream now at 2 in the morning am I writing this)

Chapter 2: Stranger things approach

"Senpai?" She says. "Yea?" I reply. "I love you." She says. I don't really know how to respond. Like just trying to comprehend how to respond to her is just not possible. Well, I can say I love her back, but I still don't even know her name. "By the way Senpai, My name is Peridot. Just thought you might want to know. Anyways, I am going to go take a shower so I can clean myself off. Don't go anywhere." She says with a wink. Well, there is a answer to my question. She still doesn't know me though. As in my actual name. Oh well though, not like I can do anything about it now.

I get up, disregarding what she said, and head into the living room. I hop onto my laptop and just hang for a bit and just sit around in general. I soon hear Peridot getting out of the shower and already yelling my name. "Senpai? Where did you go?" She says. She walks into the living room naked still and finds me on the couch sitting there. I already put my laptop down and I was currently watching tv.  
She looks at me and gives me a sad look with her lips. "You meany. You said you was going to stay there. I thought we was going to have more fun." She says. "I never said a word about staying still. In fact, I never said anything really." I say. She puts it off and she just looks at the tv for a second before looking back at me at gets a smirk. I look over at her. "What's the look on your face for?" I say. She then starts to run at me and jumps on me while still naked and wet from the shower. I am dressed, so you can imagine how I feel right now. She starts to move close to me and gets closer to the point of our faces right in front of each other. "Senpai? Can we please have more fun? I really want more." She says in her seductive voice. "First off, I am already tired from last night and I have alot to do today. I don't remember what I said to you, but I am not doing anything that will cause my to miss my stream later. Second, if I remember, you told me that you could die if you got pregnant. Not going to risk that as much as I am." I say. She gets a pouty face and then has a idea, at least, that is what I am guessing. "Senpai, I remembered something. I need to show you something. Please sit still this time." Peridot says. What is it this time? Whatever, not like I can go back to the bedroom.

She comes back with a mirror and tells me to stand up. "Turn to your side and look in the mirror." She says. I turn slowly and see my side and then my back. I look further down slowly and everything goes slow. What the heck? "It must have grew in last night, because I didn't see it whatsoever until after you fell asleep. I felt it touch me." Peridot says. I can't believe this. I...I...I don't know what to think. I mean, I always dreamed of having one of these when I was young, but I knew it was impossible. I didn't think this was possible.  
I have a tail.

I fall back on the couch and almost pass out. "Senpai!" She says before putting down the mirror, which I have no idea why she grabbed the biggest mirror in the house and she can carry it, And she came over and sat beside me making sure I was ok. "I have a tail. I...I don't know what to say." I say. Thoughts start to go through my head. What does this mean then? Because I only have a few thoughts of what it could be. "I may have to have a talk with my dad." I say. She starts to look at my new grown tail. "I really like it Senpai. I kinda wanna touch it." She says.  
"Well, I...it isn't dangerous you know?" I say. She looks back at it. "Ok!" She says pulling at my tail which makes me fall over immediately. "OWWWW!" I yell. She lets go then. "Oh Senpai! I am so sorry. I didn't mean to pull that hard." She says. "It is ok, I just...I just couldn't handle it for a moment. I just need a breather." I say. "Can I grab it again Senpai?" Peridot asks. "Fine. But only one more time because I have alot to do today and I don't need you pulling my tail constantly." I say. She gets all happy and then gladly pulls my tail but not as hard this time. Just barely, but still enough to hurt the hell out of me. "Ow." I say. She lets go once again but lets her fingers run through the tail as the tail wraps itself around me. "Senpai? I am really sorry about that. I don't know what came over me again. I just...It is just so fluffy and it feels nice." She says. She feels it through her fingers again but doesn't touch it. "Well, if you wanna meet everyone tonight, you are more than welcome. I will let you join me on my stream and have fun with us and you can talk to my viewers." I say. "Um...Sure!" She says all giddy. Oh boy, what have I dragged myself into?

Hours later

"Holy crap, I feel awful." I say tired and out of breath. "So this is what you do everyday?" Peridot says. "Yea, basically." I say. "Well, now that you are done, can we have some fun?" She says. Dang it, it seems that all she wants is to freaking bang me. "Ok, I just gotta get everything turned off and we will have your "fun"." I say. She just kinda frowns a little and then starts to smile again before going into the other room. What is with that girl? I swear she just wants to have sex with me. What if she gets pregnant? She said it herself, she can die from it.  
Either way, I get all the stuff turned off and get ready to head into the bedroom and before I can stand up I hear Peridot opening a door and coming in here. "Don't move Senpai." She says. "I can't even turn my head?" I ask. "Nope." She says giggling while coming up behind me and puts her hands around my eyes. "What is the big surprise?" I say. "Don't worry about it, you will find out in a moment." Peridot says.

Lemons start

With her hands still covering my eyes, I feel fingers at my pants unbuttoning them. How is that possible? Her hands are up covering my face. While thinking of that, I feel my pants being pulled down slowly. I start to feel those familier fingers on my dick and she goes right into stroking it. She then removes her hands from my eyes and gets me to stand up whilest she continues to rub my dick with one hand. She starts to guide me over towards the couch and pushes me down onto the couch and removes her fingers from my dick and starts to sit in my lap almost sliding my dick into her. To be honest, I didn't even know she was half naked until she sat into my lap. Turns out, she is wearing my Senpai shirt as well.  
"Senpai?" She looks at me and says. "What?" I say. She starts to move around on my lap while her face is close to mine. Her face starts to darken as she blushes a darker green on her face and she starts to give me a seductive look while moving her lips closer to my mouth. She starts to touch her lips against mine and then she whispers in my ear; "Fuck me." She says taking her free fingers and putting my dick into her. "Ohhhhh!" She gives off a moan as she starts to put her arms around me before sliding all the way down on my dick. She starts to push me even further causing me to have to lay down on the couch. Then she starts to move up and down slowly without even letting me be the one who is making the moves. She continues to move up and down on me while letting out various moaning noises and I feel her orgasm while moving. She starts to just melt all over my dick and I just feel her juices flowing out. "Senpai! I want you to finish inside of me again. Just like last night." She says. I don't know if I should listen to her. I can't risk getting her pregnant if what she said was true. Just then, I feel my tail being grabbed. "Senpai! You better finish inside of me! I will make sure you do. I want your babies!" Peridot says pulling my tail and causing me to lose alot of my control and I almost cum from lose of control but she stops pulling my tail as hard and I am able to regain some control to keep myself from finishing.

She continues to move up and down faster now and she is still holding onto my tail so I don't have much control, but just enough to prevent myself from cumming for the moment. She suddenly stops moving for a moment. "Senpai? Do you hear that?" Peridot asks. I start to listen closely trying to not get angry at the fact that she stopped. "I don't hear anything." I say. "No. I swear, if she is here, she might try and steal you from me." Peridot says ignoring what I just said. "Peridot, maybe you are just going crazy. You must be hearing things." I say. She pulls my tail harder. "Shush Senpai, you...you lovable clod. I don't want her hearing you in case she is close by. Let's just finish up and I will make sure she isn't here." Peridot says. "Damn it Peridot! I am already out of the mood and you expect me to want to finish?"  
I say. She starts pulls my tail more and it just makes me even more angry. "Thats it!" I say loud while lifting her off of me and throw her into a laying position with her legs up. "Senpai?!" She says a little scared for a moment. I put my dick back into her and just start to move really fast as she starts to moan very loudly. She starts to open her mouth because of the ecstasy state she is in and grabs my head and pulls me towards her mouth and starts to makeout with me. I feel her tounge moving around in my mouth going crazy as we mix our salvia together.

I start to get close as I push myself in and out of her. "Senpai! I can feel you twitching inside of me! Please release all of your sperm in me!" She yells at me after being able to come up for air from our makeout session. I start to reach my limit and start to shoot my load up in her and at the same time, she orgasms. She starts to moan really loudly as I shoot my sperm into her. Just then, I hear a door open as I finish shooting my sperm into her. My eyes widen for a moment as I heard the door open and Peridot looks over in the direction of the door. "Ummm...Lapis? What are you doing here?" Peridot says. I look over in the direction of this person known as Lapis and this person seems to be a girl who is blue. She is just really blue in the face because she is kinda embarrassed seeing me and Peri there both naked. "I...Why...I was just coming to make sure you were ok and I was going to take you back home." Lapis says in a soft voice.  
I start to get up slowly after cleaning myself off and put my pants back on and just stand there for a second. "Listen uh..." I stop "Lapis" She says. "Yea, Lapis, we was just you know, having fun. I don't really know how to explain myself to be honest. You barging in like this kinda makes me a little confused. I don't really know what to say." I say. "Take them back off." She says quietly. "I'm sorry?" I say. "I said take your pants back off!" Lapis says. I don't hesitate as she says so and I look over at Peridot and she gets green in the face. I get my pants off and I look back at Lapis. "Go back over to the couch and sit down." She says. I just turn around and walk back to the couch. She must have noticed my tail because I feel her behind me running her fingers along my tail. I finally get sat down and I see her getting down on her knees and she gets close to my somehow still erect dick. She starts to put her mouth on my dick and just goes right in to sucking it real fast. I look over at Peri and she is already playing with herself. She looks at me while playing with herself and she starts move over towards me while playing with herself. She then starts to make out with me and Lapis is moving almost too quickly and is about to make me cum already. Is she trying to tease me that much? She then takes her mouth out and starts to stroke my dick very fast with her tongue out. "Cum on my face. Cum all over my face." Lapis says rubbing my dick really fast. Peridot gets down beside her to try and get some cum as well. Peridot puts her boobs around my dick to try and help stroke me so I will cum. Lapis, who has smaller breasts, looks down at her breasts and looks back at Peridot's decent sized breasts. "Peridot...why do you get to have bigger boobs than me?" She says. "Lapis, you could just recreate yourself with bigger breasts. Otherwise, you are stuck like that." Peridot says. She gets a pouty face and then gets the idea. "Don't let him cum yet Peridot. I will be back." She says before disappearing. Peri then just starts to readjust herself in front of me and starts to tease me by messing with me. She presents herself while sit wet at her pussy from earlier.

Soon I hear something and Lapis just appears out of no where but with slightly bigger breasts but enough rub them on my dick and to give me pleasure. "There you go Lapis. Now rub your boobs on his dick with me and let's not tease him any further because Senpai needs this." Peridot says. Lapis just nods and moves her breasts and puts them on my dick along with Peridot and they start to move in a similar motion as they move their tits up and down. "Do you like girls with big..." She stops. "Well um... I don't have a preference." I say. She acts so innocent but so naughty at the same time. I don't understand this Lapis girl. "Peri? Can I take over from here? I wanna make him feel good." Lapis says. Peridot just looks at her and then to me. "Um...I guess." Peridot says kinda sad. Peridot gets up and sits beside me and goes back to fingering herself while watching. "Senpai was it? Can I put your dick in me?" Lapis says. "Umm...First off, the name is not Senpai. Peridot just calls me that, so feel free to call me that. Two, have you lost your virgi-" I am cut off. "No! No I haven't and I wanna know what it is like to lose it to a earthling." Lapis says. Man, pushy isn't she? Plus, I am not sure that I am even a earthling with this tail. "Well?" She says. "Yea, go ahead. But if you aren't wet, you need to be wet enough." I say. "Don't worry about that, I am wet already." She says grabbing my hands and bringing me to the bedroom nearby. Yea, not about to deal with sex on a couch again. Not the best idea. She pushes me down onto the bed once we get there. I am surprised she knew where my bedroom was. Peridot gets on the bed behind me and waits til Lapis is ready before she does who knows what. Lapis starts to take the rest of her clothes off and gets on me and rubs herself on my dick. I feel her wetness of her pussy rubbing against me. "You must have some experience because of how wet you are. I mean, heck." I say. "Well, I have played with myself before." Lapis says. She keeps rubbing herself on my dick before moving up a bit to grab my dick and starts to put the head on her pussy trying to insert it in. As she starts to get the tip in, she starts to moan. "Ohhhhh!" Lapis moans. She starts to slide down slowly on my dick. She is as tight as Peridot was when I first did it with her. The more important question is why am I able to hold out so much right now as tight as she is and how did she even find Peridot?

She finally gets all the way down on my dick and doesn't move. "You ok Lapis?" I ask. "Y...yea. I am...I am ok. I just need to get a little use to the feeling." She says not moving and looking downwards. All of a sudden I feel more wetness at my dick and look to see her blood which is a obvious sign of her losing her virginity. "I am going to start moving now Senpai so I can make you feel good." She says in a soft low voice. She starts to move slightly but very slowly. Peridot looks at me and I look back at her and she just teases me more by sitting on my face. "Lick it Senpai!" She yells. Completely blinding me, I start to lick her as she tries to help Lapis move more and to make her feel better as well as feel more pleasure. "Lapis, just start to move really fast and you will feel good. Let me play with your boobs as well." She says. "Peridot, you better not be lying." Lapis says starting to move really fast up and down on my dick. "Ohhhhhh!" Lapis moans as she starts to move up and down faster than before. I feel her walls get tighter as my dick starts to twitch. "Senpai! I am going to squirt! Please keep licking!" I hear Peridot yell. "I have already orgasmed 5 times since he has been in me." Lapis says. I just continue licking Peridot and she eventually squirts on my face and in my mouth. I swallow the juices she got in my mouth and she sits there for a minute before getting off and cleaning my face off with her tongue. Afterwards she lays down tired out from everything. Lapis is still going at it and I am already at my limit and I am about to cum myself. "Lapis! I am going to cum. So you better get off." I say. "No! I want all of it in me!" Lapis yells. I swear these girls or whatever they are don't know anything about sex and the consequences of their race doing it. I mean, I am not sure what race they are, but they need to think ahead.

I feel her walls getting tighter as I get ready to cum into her. "Lapis, I am going to cum now. I hope you are ready." I say. "Do it Senpai! I have been waiting for this. I want your semen in me and everywhere! I want all of it!" Lapis yells. Don't worry Lapis, you are about to get your wish. I am freaking at my limit. I feel her start to melt all over me as I start to shoot my load. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" She yells as I pump my load into her. Afterwards, she falls onto me and lays there passed out. She is out like a light. No doubt. Peridot starts to get up after laying there watching Lapis pass out on me and crawls over to me and lays next to me. Lapis and Peri both now holding onto me. Except Lapis is still on my dick. I get ready to take her off my dick but she stops me. "No! Just a little longer Senpai. I just wanna lay here a little longer." She says before passing out again.  
Eventually, she finally gets back up and sits up with my dick still in her. "Lapis, you going to get off now?" I ask. "Ummm...Fine." She says kinda sad. She starts to get up and tries to get off. She starts to moan as she gets off and lays there as she gets off as cum starts to leak out her pussy. With cum still leaking out her, she starts to crawl to the other side of me and holds onto me and she falls asleep. Eventually, I finally fall asleep too.

Lemon ends.

I wake up later that night around 4 am and I clean myself up and get dressed. I go to the bathroom and take a quick shower and by the time I get out, Peridot and Lapis are on the bed sitting there talking. They look really angry at one another. I walk over to them. "What are you two angry about now?" I ask. They both look at me. "Well Lapis, ask him." Peridot says. "Ask me what?" I say. I get confused for a second. "Well, I talked to Peridot about it and I wanted to know two things." She says. "She wants to stay here with us for now. That is the first thing. I know the answer to the second one though, so She can ask and I will tell her, I told you so." Peri says. "Well, first off, You can. I don't care, I don't even know when Peridot is going to be able to leave herself as is. So if you are stuck here too, I can keep you all here. Now, for the second question. Go ahead." I finish saying. She hesitates for a second. "Well...I was wanting to know if you liked it more with me...or Peridot?" Lapis says. "Umm...  
wow, I don't know what to say. Well actually, I do. I can't decide. I won't say." I say. Peridot was shaking her head for a moment and then she hears me and gets wide eyed. "What do you mean you don't know?" She yells at me. "Of course it was me, right Senpai?" Peridot says. "No. It was surely me, wasn't it Senpai?" Lapis says. I start to back up and they stand up and back me up to a wall. "Choose me!" They both say. "No! Don't choose her. Choose me Senpai!" They both say. They start to get mad at each other. "Listen girls, I just don't know. That is all it is. No need to fight over it." I say. All of a sudden, my bedroom door opens and I see a familier face. "Who are you?" They both say. "First off, I am here to say that you two couldn't satisfy Senpai Austin if you tried. I am his first. The name is Gabriella." She says. "Well well well. I never thought I would see that face again." I say going over towards her. "How did you find me?" I ask. "It doesn't take much to track down you Austin. After all, you was the one to bring me out here." Gabriella says.

Who is this mysterious girl known as Gabriella? Why is she here? Who does Senpai truly think was the best last night and why did Gabriella show up at like 5 in the morning? What was the idea behind that? Do you wanna figure all these things out? I do. I mean, I wanna know why the author decided to leave it on a cliffhanger as well. I mean, to be honest this all smells a little fishy and I am not talking about the pee soup with fish mixed in. That stuff doesn't taste good at all. I mean, why would you even try it? That stuff...Well nevermind that. As our hero, (Stamper? Why are you here?) Don't worry about it, I was hired for this ending for this chapter because the other guy was out sick. Anyways, find out what our hero decides to do next on a all new episode of Dragon bal- (first off stamper, we don't live in that universe. The other guy knows this and continues to ignore that order to not do it anymore. Second, don't you have other actual important stuff to do?) Shut up you big dumb dumb. Anyways, find out on the next episode of Dragon ball z...I mean You are my everything you clod. What kinda name is that? Such a dumb name am I right? Still, all this smells like a side of butt salad and plus hatty is kinda dead and everyone stopped showering and they are starting to smell like old farts and it is just awful. Anyways, enough about my past, I will see you then. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
